


Once upon a Dream

by FantasiaGolwyn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaGolwyn/pseuds/FantasiaGolwyn
Summary: Something that started off as an idea turned into a drawing. Sleeping beauty is one of my favorite disney movies and wanted to do a Little witch academia crossover.





	Once upon a Dream




End file.
